1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a dual crankshaft internal combustion engine, and more particularly to a dual crankshaft internal combustion engine utilizing two rotating, offset crankshafts that provide increased rotational torque and/or power duration in an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional internal combustion engines, each piston drives a single crankshaft through a single connecting rod extending between a wrist pin centrally located in the piston and a crankshaft pin. This arrangement is simple, light weight and has been brought to a high degree of development. This arrangement, however, has problems with balance, noise and sidewall thrust on the piston resulting in undesirable friction. Consumers continue to demand smoother, more efficient, quieter engines. Automobile manufacturers have implemented engine balancing aids, primarily in the form of rotating balance shafts. Balance shafts are devices that improve balance but create durability problems, increased cost, complexity and weight as well as reduced engine efficiency, however, off-center piston forces, noise and side thrust problems remain.
It is therefore desirable to provide a dual crankshaft internal combustion engine that increases an engine's rotational torque and power duration.
It is further desirable to provide a dual crankshaft internal combustion engine that provides improved fuel efficiency.
It is still further desirable to provide a dual crankshaft internal combustion engine utilizing two crankshafts being vertically offset from the piston, which results in an increased power stroke and torque in an engine.
It is still further desirable to provide a dual crankshaft internal combustion engine that increases the power stroke to two-hundred and fifteen degrees) (215°) of the corresponding crankshaft rotation from one-hundred and eighty degrees) (180°) of the crankshaft rotation in a conventional engine.
It is still further desirable to provide a dual crankshaft internal combustion engine where the angle at which the connecting rods are attached to the crankshafts in the dual crankshaft internal combustion engine serves to develop increased rotational torque.